


Just a few more seconds?...

by Maybe_you_should_down_some_tea



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Basement, Bottom!Wilbur Soot, Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Horny, I'm not shipping them irl!, Jcshlatt is very protective, M/M, Masturbation, Only with consent boyyys, Palming, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, The Gore isn't that bad, Top!Jschlatt, Warning: Shit Writing, Yandere Jschlatt, gay gay gay gay gay, lil spooky uwu, maybe some OOC moments, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_you_should_down_some_tea/pseuds/Maybe_you_should_down_some_tea
Summary: Wilbur, Sleepy after streaming till 4 am decides it's the best time to sleep.he was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed with a message from an unknown number with a picture of him in the shower.but as soon as he began to worry, he fell asleep then woke up in a place he didn't know.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 29
Kudos: 525





	1. The start

_**3rd Person**_

Wilbur pushed his chair back. Making sure not to hit his wall. He let a silent sigh leave his mouth,  
He looked at the clock on his computer,  
"4..." he mindlessly spoke, speaking to air.  
Wilbur decided it was a good idea to take a hot shower then go to bed.

He let his muscles relax and let his breathing steady. he closed his eyes letting the hot water hit his skin, letting go of his worries and troubles. finally relaxing. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, Putting on a hoodie and sweatpants then going to his room, flopping on his bed, crawling under his sheets, and closing his eyes, but, as soon as he got comfortable he was rudely interrupted by the soft buzz of his phone, Wilbur grabbed his phone and looked at the notification seeing it was a text message with an unknown number with an image attached to it. When he looked at the message sent he realized it was a photo of him in the shower.

He looked around at his room, he was worried and locked his window and door, then double checking then triple checking.  
"ok..." He whispered to himself, looking at the message again.  
He was confused about how they got a picture of him.   
Wilbur looked outside his room's window seeing nothing except the darkness that was outside.  
  


Wilbur laid in his bed again wrapping himself in his blanket falling asleep.

*******

Wilbur woke up with a start, feeling a soft, warm, yet calloused hand on his cheek and a cold breeze on his chest, he moved his head around and felt a tightness around his head which made him realize he had a blindfold on.  
"Who are you?!" Wilbur screamed out,  
He felt a finger get put on his lips,  
"You know who I am" Wilbur instantly knew who it was and could hear the smirk his face. Wilbur growled  
"What the hell are you doing Schlatt?!" Wilbur screamed.


	2. Cold and Sharp.

* * *

_**3rd Person** _

Jschlatt laughed,  
"Making you love me!"  
Wilbur tugged at the binds that were holding his legs and hands down,  
"Why am I shirtless?!"   
Schlatt sat on Wilburs' lap  
"oh, I killed a guy that saw me putting your body in my trunk, and the blood-splattered everywhere!"  
He took off Wilburs' blindfold and put it around Wil's mouth, Wilbur growled.  
"Ok, now no more questions!"  
Wilbur was just relieved that he could see his surroundings now.  
he was in a large, soundproofed basement with a cozy-looking black sofa, a coffee table, and a tv, with a dark blue carpet rounded under it all,

then his eyes land on Jschlatt the, one, and, fucking, only. Jschlatt was in a blood-stained suit and tie. Schlatt smirked and gently touched a warm hand to the back of Wilbur's neck, which sent a shiver down his entire body Schlatt leaned in and whispered in a seductive tone   
"You're so cute, Wil"   
Schlatt smiled and touched Wilbur's shoulders,   
"I've loved you for so long..." he rested his head on Wilbur's chest.  
Wilbur started struggling against his touch. Schlatt sighed.  
"I know you're uncomfortable."  
Schlatt gently kissed Wilburs' forehead  
"how about I get you some water? you haven't had anything to drink"  
he left, going up a set of stairs, that gave Wilbur enough time to somehow get his gag off and to just feel betrayed, Betrayed by a man that he thought he could trust than to just, kidnapped him, he was just confused why.

but as quick has his train of thought started it was derailed by the sound of Schlatt walking down the stairs.  
"Let me go!!!" Wilbur screamed, Hot tears starting to stream down his face, he didn't even realize he had started crying.  
"Hey... hey, relax... I know this is strange... but" Jschlatt gently touched Wilburs' cheek wiping away the tears then continued talking, "you'll be able to be with me, and we'll both be happy."  
Wilbur ripped his face away from the younger man's hand but as soon as he did that Schlatt roughly grabbed Wil's chin and then gently his head slightly up, Schlatt looked pissed and took out a knife with the other hand and put the sharp cold edge to Wilbur's neck, Wilbur was now terrified.  
"Never rip your face away from me again. Understood?"  
"Y-Yes" Wilbur squeaked out   
a wide grin grew on Schlatts' face and pulled the knife away,  
"Good boy" The shorter man purred,  
grabbing the clear glass full of water he put it to Wilburs' lips and helped Wil drink the ice-cold water.   
Schlatt pulled the glass cup away and put it on the coffee table and leaned over to Wilbur, planting soft kisses on Wilbur's chin  
"I'm sorry I was so rough, you just made me so mad." The shorter man pulled away,  
"I'll let you get some rest I bet you're tired." That was was true, so when Jschlatte turned off the lights and left up the stairs, Wilbur instantly fell asleep.


	3. Buzzzz

_**Wilburs Pov  
  
  
** _

It's been around 4 days, 4 days of pain, fear, anger, and loneliness.  
I missed my bed, I missed being able to walk around, I missed my freedom. My sadness was then replaced by anger when I heard footsteps.  
I mindlessly started struggling against the rough ropes holding down my arms and legs,  
"LET ME GO!" I screamed out with my last bit of strength but, Schlatt put a hand over my mouth. his hand felt so gentle and warm.  
"Shhh," he whispered, he looked tired  
I learned from yesterday to just quiet down when he's getting tired, reminded by the stinging in my shoulder of where he dug his knife deep into me.  
He smiled  
"Good boy"   
I blushed at the words but whimpered when his warm hand left my mouth.

I soon noticed that he had a collar in one of his hands. He showed me it.  
It looked like a shock collar for dogs but just modified a bit.   
"It's for you" Schlatt smirked taking out a remote control,  
"I can shock you whenever I please, and if you try and leave," Schlatt pushed the button, turning the collar on, the electricity was crackling loud and very bright, he put it around my neck clicking it together, taking out the knife. Which was still soaked in my blood. cutting away the ropes.

Jschlatt grabbed my hand heaving me up, but, as soon as I stood up my legs crumbled under me, I fell into Schlatt, my arms tightly wrapped around his torso, my face buried in his shoulder, I felt my face heat up.  
I didn't want to like the closeness, but I did, I snuggled closer to Schlatt, putting my face on a side of his neck. I heard his breath hitch.

I smirked, pressing my chapped lips to his neck nipping and kissing it, I felt in control, I felt powerful,  
even when Schlatts rough hands pushed me onto the couch, I felt powerful.  
even when his skilled hand ripped off my shirt, I felt powerful.  
even when I moaned his name, I felt powerful.  
I know I shouldn't be wanting my kidnapper, abuser, enemy, to do this, but, I needed this for the past 4 days.  
I've been needy, wanting.

Every single one of his warm touches made me want more.

  
Schlatt was licking and sucking one of my nipples while his hand played, teased, and pinched the other, a gentle whimper left my mouth as Schlatt pulled away, letting the icy cold air hit them, kissing gently down my body he stopped at the rim of my pants, he looked up into my eyes, putting his hands on my thighs,  
"May I?"  
I nod fervently, he smiled and rips off my pants throwing them to the side.  
  
  
His calm hand palming my bulge, I moan and buck my hips up,  
"Please... Please, give me more"   
He kissed my neck  
"Since you said please" he smirked and ripped off my boxers, I shivered as the cold air hit my erect cock.   
Schlatt made a deep groan of satisfaction,  
"you're so big!"  
I blushed at the compliment.

_**3rd** **Person**_

Schlatt put the tip of Wilburs cock to his lip looking up at Wil, for the taller male to do another fast nod, he grinned and swallowed down Wilburs hard needy cock, but that all ended when Wilbur bucked into his throat.  
The shorter man gagged, then ripped his head off Wilbur's dick, he looked pissed.  
"BAD BOY!" He screamed grabbing Wilburs face.  
"Never. Do. That. AGAIN" Schlatt yelled pressing the button, sending pain throughout Wilburs' body making him scream out in agony, hot tears pouring down his face, his hand were clenched and grabbing at the couch,  
"I PROMISE I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE JUST STOP!!!" then when it all stopped Wilbur fell back on the couch, curling up into the fetal position weeping. And all Schlatt did was get up, fix up his messed up clothes and kissed Wilbur's temple, and left, walking up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are always so short! ;m;  
> no one was complaining about that but I still feel bad...


	4. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of rape (things like saying and fearing. it doesn't happen)

**3rd Person**

Wilbur woke up the next day, the painful tingling of the electricity lingering around his neck and shoulders. His eyes were puffy and red from the crying.  
He sloppily put on his clothes.  
looking around the basement that entrapped him he realized there was a door in the corner. He went up to the door and gently touched the doorknob. looking at the stairs, making sure Schlatt wasn't coming down to see him, and just opened it, finding that it was just a bathroom. he was relieved. Wilbur hadn't gone to the bathroom in days or showered for that matter.  
  
He thought of stripping to nothing and letting the warm water hit his sore, aching body, but then, he remembered the clunky electrified collar around his neck, he just sighed and went into the bathroom. Looking around, It was pretty bare-bones and monotone, with sickly grey walls, white and black tile floor, and a bluish-gray rug.  
But Wilburs' thought process was cut short by Jschlatt walking down the stairs. He had a plate of food in one hand and some clothes in the other  
"I see you found the bathroom." Schlatt smiled. Wilbur was pissed off but he just swallowed his pride. He didn't wanna get shocked again.  
"Yeah, Yeah I did" Wilbur nodded.  
Schlatt put the food on the coffee table and looked over at Wilbur, their eyes locking.  
"come here, baby." Schlatt waved him over.  
Wilbur sighed, walking over to the shorter man. Schlatt gently touched Wilburs' cheek. oh, how Wilbur wanted to slap his hand away, but he just couldn't do it. he loved the warmth of the younger mans' hand.  
"I bet you wanna take that old thing off and take a shower. huh?"  
Wilbur nodded.  
"good, alright in the bathroom. in!" Schlatt started pushing Wil into the bathroom. locking it behind them so Wil couldn't escape.  
Wilbur started to panic. yes, he was taller than Schlatt. but Schlatt was much stronger than him.  
Wil watched the shorter man's every move and breath, how he plopped the clothes on the sink, how he turned the water to the perfect temperature, how he walked to Wilbur, how his warm hands pressed against Wilburs' chest, how his smile perfectly complemented his face just right, but Wilbur was soon snapped to reality by Schlatt kissing him.  
"Can you turn around so I can unclip the collar?"  
Wil nodded and turned around hearing that same sickly click and then the collar slid right off him.  
"How does that feel?" The Ram hybrid smiled, gently caressing and kissing Wilburs neck.  
Wilbur couldn't help but smile, the feeling of warmth around his neck from Schlatts kisses plus, the heavy feeling around his neck magically disappearing, it was amazing.  
"Thank me, baby." The shorter man growled into Wilburs' ear. The taller man shivered, feeling Schlatt's facial hair scratch against him.  
"Thank you, Jschla-" The stronger man pressed a finger against Wilburs lips,  
"Call me master" Schlatt purred  
"Thank you... Master..." Wilbur felt disgusted for just submitting to what the Ram hybrid wanted.  
"hmmm...maybe not,... sorry, just testing out some more...sexual...names you could call me" Schlatt smirked gently kissing Wilbur.  
Wil turned around seeing Schlatt taking off his clothes.  
"w-what are you doing?" Wilbur was confused.  
"We're gonna be taking a shower together. Only if you're comfortable with it! of course." Schlatt gently scratched his mutton chops  
"Ummm... sure, just don't... hurt, me" Wil started cautiously stripping to nothing.

both men were washing themselves, until, Schlatt gently rubbed the inside of Wilburs thighs.  
"can I, say sorry for last night, Maybe in a more, full-bodied way?" Schlatt purred into Wil's ear.  
The taller man shook in fear, he didn't want to have sex, he got shocked by Schlatt last time, Wilbur was terrified. But what if Schlatt just 'said sorry' anyway. It would mean getting raped. Wilbur just stood frozen in fear.  
"I'll back away if you don't want to. I'd understand." Schlatt gently slid his hands to Wilburs chest  
"yeah... I-I don't want to."  
Schlatt smiled and hugged the taller man.  
"movie then? and if you wanna do it later I think I'll still be up for it." The Ram Hybrid gently kissed Wil's cheek.  
Wil happily nodded, his fear slowly melting away.  
"then let's just finish cleaning ourselves up then and you can pick a movie and I'll get popcorn." Schlatt gently ran his fingers through Wilbur's wet hair

they were soon fast asleep on the basements couch, gently cuddling, they fell asleep to some cheesy rom-com movie.  Wilbur felt happy with how today ended.  That maybe, It was one more step to being able to go upstairs, a bit closer to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya. only with consent. that's how It works here fucko....
> 
> I'm sorry I souldn't have called you a fucko.
> 
> I promise I'm nice!!!


	5. Feels Like Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three asterisk are time skips (these! ***)  
> I know you might have figured that out, but just saying just in case

**3rd Person**

Wilbur woke up feeling a cold emptiness beside him that made him let out a tired sigh. He got up, seeing the movie that he had put on was done and the bowl of popcorn had vanished. Wilbur was slightly pissed off that Schlatt left without a word, but he couldn't blame him, Schlatt had things to do and so because he was curious and alone, he looked up the stairs, seeing the door at the end. It wasn't wired up with anything, just seemed like a simple door, maybe a bit worn down but nothing much.  
Wil started walking up the stairs as quiet as a mouse. he got to the door and gently opened it and walking into what looked like a living room. Wilbur looked around, seeing a kitchen. He moved to it and quietly rummaged around finding a huge knife attached to some form of the metal knife holder.  
He knew was he was going to do with it  
Wilbur walked around some hallways, soon finding a slightly ajar door. Peering into the room Wilbur saw Schlatt, pantless, using a fleshlight on his erect cock, moaning Wilburs' name, and his free hand playing with his balls, his eyes shut tight.  
Wilbur was shocked at the ram hybrids' length and heft.  
Wil gripped the knife tighter, feeling his manhood stiffening. He felt disgusted with how much he was addicted to the sight.  
"Oh, fuck! Wil! yes!" Schlatt screamed into the air. His goat legs twitching. Schlatt took off the fleshlight just as he was about to cum edging himself. He panting heavily.  
Wil decided to leave. Some deep instinct in him not wanting to disturb the ram hybrid, or look at him. he went back to the kitchen, focusing on the reflection of his face on the knife when Schlatt screamed his name it ringing through the house.  


The loud noise shocked Wilbur and he accidentally dropped the knife on the floor, it making a loud, metallic, noise.  
when the sound finally stopped, Wil turned around to the hallway he left from. He heard a very quiet sound of fabric rustling and then the gentle clops of the hooved man's feat walking towards the kitchen.  
"hey," Schlatt appearing from the hallway. Only in pants.  
"h-hey, Schlatt." worry dripping from Wilburs voice, Alerting the shorter man to something.  
"did you just drop something?..." Schlatt slowly got closer to Wil. His tone of voice filled with danger.  
Wilbur cautiously nodded.  
"and may I ask, what did you drop?" Schlatt got close enough to Wilbur that they were breathing the same air.  
"a-a knife..." Wilbur stammered out  
"and what were you gonna use that knife for?" Schlatt growled, voice now low and deadly. pinning Wil against the counter.  
Wilbur was caught on his words, he was shit at lying.  
"What. Were. You. Gonna. Use. It. For?" The ram hybrid reaching into his pocket and grabbing the remote control to the shock collar. His face contouring into one of anger.  
"I-I... I just wanted to cut some fruit." Wilbur lied through his teeth, hoping that Schlatt would just believe him and luckily enough, Schlatt, paused, then smiled and kissed Wil and picked the knife from the floor and put it in the sink.  
"then you shouldn't be using that huge one. I have smaller knives in that drawer, and other shit," Schlatt pointed to the drawer he was talking about. Schlatt pecked a kiss to Wilburs cheek and the kitchen island.  
"I thought you would be mad..." Wilbur played with his hoodie sleeve, cautiously, but subconsciously getting closer to Schlatt.  
"about what?" Schlatt sat on a chair that was at the kitchen island.  
"That I snuck upstairs" When Wil said that the ram hybrid just laughed.  
"Wil baby, You deserve to be up here." Schlatt smiled his hands interlocking together. Wilbur just let it happen.  
"so how about, you whip us a Lil fruit salad and we can watch some tv?" Jschlatt felt his heart melt when he saw that Wilbur had, unconsciously, smiled like a hormonal teenage boy that just had his crush to say yes to going to the prom.  
"I'd... I'd like that." Wilbur instantly got to work rummaging around the fridge for fruits.  
Schlatt just smiled and got up to change.  
  


  
***  
  
  
  
  


Schlatt had his arm wrapped around Wilbur's torso, his hand laid softly on Wil's thigh, Wilbur unknowingly melting into the touch.  
They were watching some random news station, it was just talking about this morning's weather and keeping warm today.  
Wil just wanted to go home, the words and feelings around him were muffled and numb mindlessly eating away at the fruit salad he made, he was looking around for some good places to escape from. He was mainly noting the back door, it would be harder to hop Schlatts meter high fence but it was worth just getting away from this hell hole.  
Wilbur soon brought himself back to the present moment realizing he had eaten his entire, huge, bowl of fruit salad, even though he wasn't that hungry.  
"Wow, You just have really been hungry," Schlatt commented but then continued "I'm sorry about that baby, why didn't you tell me?" Jschlatt asked.  
"oh, I just didn't think of telling you, I was more worried about getting out of that musty Basement..." The ram hybrid snickered at that comment,  
"Yeah, the basement is pretty old, older than my mother." Jschlatt got up and took Wilbur's empty bowl,  
"you go and get comfy in my room and we can spend the rest of the day cuddling. My room is the 2nd door to the right down the hallway I came from" The ram spoke walking over to the kitchen, putting the bowls in the sink getting some water running so he could clean them.  
Wilbur just nodded got up and went to Schlatt's bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the curtain-covered window making another self note for escaping.  
Soon his note-taking was cut off by a gentle dip in the bed. Wil's head turned to the source of the feeling. Seeing the ram hybrid's disgusting face while the feeling of his's familiar, calloused, hand, placed itself on the taller man's cheek,  
"do you think you're feeling up for just a tiny bit of... ya know" despite everything that's happened, Schlatt can still get choked up on asking for sex.   
  
Wilbur took a second to think. weigh his options. he thought a bit more and gently nodded his head.  
"just nothing too rough, ok?" Schlatt smiled and nodded.  
Schlatt let Wilbur get in a position he was comfortable with and climbed on top of him peppering the taller man's neck with kisses, hands slithering under Wilbur's sweatshirt, gently rubbing Wil's nipples, making the weaker man moan.  
Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but was instantly cut off by the ram hybrid's lips slamming against his own, Schlatt taking the opportunity to snake his tongue into Wilbur's mouth. Exploring and getting addicted to the taste. Schlatt slightly pulled away,  
"you look so good under me" Schlatt spoke in a hushed, deeper, voice. The ram hybrid's hands grabbed the hem of Wilbur's sweatshirt and yanked it off Wil, Schlatt instantly going to kissing Wilbur's chest moving to gently licking and sucking Wilbur's nipples, a sweet moan leaving Wilbur's mouth.

"oh, fuck, _Schlatt_ \- _ahh~_ " Wilbur breathed out, letting Schlatt gently kiss and bite his way down Wil's body leaving a chaotic trail of purple love marks all over Wilbur's pale skin.  
Schlatt pulled away looking at Wilbur's body like it was an art piece. A hunger in his eyes.  
He let his hands glide against Wilbur's soft skin his hand only stopping at the taller mand's pants  
"would you like to know something, soot?" Jschlatt spoke while starting to fumble with Wil's pants, his hands shaking from excitement.  
Wilbur nodded  
"You're the perfect light of my life, the sun to my solar system" Schlatt smirked. Finally being able to slide off Wil's pants.  
The taller man blushed covering his face out of embarrassment.  
"don't cover that pretty little face," Schlatt moved aside Wilbur's hands kissing him with need and lustful passion.  
Schlatt's knee rubbing up against Wilburs' crotch   
"I'll make you feel like you're in heaven," the ram hybrid said while grabbing a half-empty bottle of lube from the nightstand.  
Schlatt grinned and ripped off Wilbur's boxers letting Wil's hefty, average length cock spring out. The ram hybrid whistled in delight.  
"I kinda forgot how perfect your dick was~" Schlatt licked up all the way up Wilbur's dick, leaving a nice, sweet, sloppy kiss on Wil's tip and smirking as he grasped the taller man's length, stroking using his spit acting like a lube.  
  
Schlatt opened the bottle of lube with his free hand lathering up his fingers slipping one into him making Wilbur hissed in pain.  
"I know, I know, baby, It'll feel good soon, I promise" Schatt's voice was sweet and soft as his finger explored the taller man's ass. Wilbur just prayed that the younger man was right and just tried to focus on the pleasure of the warm, calloused hand and whimpering when it left and was placed on the outer of his thigh.  
"you're such a strong boy you know that, right?" Schlatt peppered Wilbur with warm kisses and only adding a second lubed finger when Wil started begging for more, gently thrusting them into Wilbur. The ram hybrid started searching for his loverboy's prostate knowing he found it when Wil moaned loudly and slightly tensed around his fingers because of the new sensation,  
"God, you'll love this" Schlatt mindlessly spoke adding another finger moving his fingers easily around Wilburs loosening walls.  
The excitement of knowing that, soon, he'll be deep inside his perfect mate filled him head to toe, but, he stopped himself from slamming his dick deep inside. He didn't wanna ruin it, he wanted Wilbur to be pleased by him, so he just kept thrusting his fingers into Wil.  
"God FUCK!, please!~ _fuuuck!_ I need your dick! put it in! please!~" Wilbur screamed out grabbing and scratching at the sheets his back arching.  
With that, the ram hybrid smirked took out his painful, aching boner, and slathered it in lube, and slipped his fingers out, and slipped his dick in.  
"god, hell yes~ so fucking _tight_ and _warm_ " Schlatt's hand interlocked with Wilburs as he stayed perfectly still so his mate could adjust to his length and width.  
  
"I-I think you can start moving Schlatt. P-Please?" The last part of the sentence was more of a pleading tone, but the ram hybrid was, oh, so happy to oblige, instantly starting to slowly thrust easily slipping in and out of Wilbur, and happily doing everything Wilbur asked, 'slower', 'harder', 'faster', 'rougher', wanting every second for Wilbur to feel like the world was made exactly for him, like, everything was perfect, just, for him.  
"how do you feel baby? are you close?~" Schlatt kept pounding into Wilbur, constantly hitting his prostate.  
"If you-" Wilbur's sentence was cut short by a loud moan, "-k-keep hitting that spot I will be- _god fuck yes_ "  
Schlatt smiled at this, he was so happy, the feeling of Wilbur's insides, Wilbur's sugary sweet moans, the sweat dripping from his forehead, Wilbur was his and only his, it was perfect, Schlatt felt unstoppable.  
As he roughly kissed Wilbur, He felt unstoppable.  
When he felt Wilbur tighten around him painting both of their chests in cum, He felt unstoppable.   
Even when he coated Wiburs walls white, He felt unstoppable.  
And he was unstoppable.  
  
  
  
Schlatt was panting heavily, slowly slipping out of the taller man letting his cum flow all out of Wilbur.  
"let me get you cleaned up" Schaltt gently kissed Wilburs cheek getting up and leaving the room. Wilbur was happy, he thought of just staying with the ram hybrid, but he felt discussed as the thought crossed his mind and plopped his head down on a pillow and waited for Schlatt to come back, but despite his best effort the leaving of his high made him so tired that he slipping into a deep dreamless sleep. 


	6. Break for it

**3rd Person**

Wilbur awoke for no particular reason, maybe discomfort, or just it was his time to wake up, either way, he was awake. With the feeling of a warm body near him, he looked to the side seeing Schlatt, turned away from him nearly as still as a statue. Wilbur saw an opportunity arise and without much thought, he took it. Carefully getting out of their bed, putting on some boxers sweatpants, and a random sweater, and then gently stepping towards the window, feeling around to find the lock.  
  
He gently started turning the lock till it made this loud screeching noise, which made him stop right in his tracks, looking over at Schlatt seeing him still sleeping peacefully,  
_"must be a heavy sleeper,"_ Wilbur thought to himself. He looked around trying to find something to make it stop screeching and saw the lube that Schlatt used yesterday and shrugged, It wouldn't hurt to try it.  
Wil grabbed the lube and popped it open pouring some of it on the lock and gently turned it, no screeching.  
_"Perfect!"_ Wilbur thought as he opened the window, checking, making sure Schlatt was asleep, and when he did confirm that Schlatt was sleeping he hopped out of the window, he braced himself for an electric shock but it didn't come, all he felt was the gentle breeze of the night flowing thought his hair, gently cooling the tips of his fingers, he took a deep breath in smelling the sweet scent of the outdoors.  
Wilbur was finally free, he started walking around finding some garden sheers, he was clearly confused at first he never saw Schlatt as the gardening type but, who cares, if Ted Bundy can be into skiing, Schlatt can be into Gardening.  
Wilbur grabbed it and used it to cut off the shock collar letting it drop to the grass then starting running his bare feet hitting the grass then hitting the pavement of the road, his thoughts were stopped when he heard a familiar voice yelling his name.  
_"_ god damn it, Schlatt," Wilbur growled to himself as he kept running.  
his hope beamed as he waved down a car and it screeched to a halt rolling down a window for Wil.  
"Hey! You gotta help me! I got kidnapped and I don't know where I am I just escaped please, Please I need help" The man in the front seat looked shocked from what the tall man said.  
"Yeah, yeah come in!" the man unlocked the passenger door and Wil quickly got in and felt so much stress release from his chest, Finally, He's free.  
Free from Schlatt,  
Free from that collar,  
and Free to be himself,  
Or that's what he thought, Schlatt knew where he was going and Schlatt wouldn't let Wilbur go that easy.  
He was doing to steal Wil back, and keep him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I was just too lazy to write a lot today


	7. stalking

**3rd person  
  
  
  
** Wilbur sat on the random guys' couch,  
"Hey, what's your name?" The guy asked, Wilbur, sighed and melted into the couch,  
"I'm Wilbur, What about you?" The guy left to the kitchen and came back with two cans of coke  
"I'm Steven, you can call me Stevie though," Stevie gave one of the cans to Wil and sat next to him,  
"So you said you were kidnapped?" Stevie asked as he took a small sip of the coke. Wilbur nodded.  
"What the dude do to you?" Wilbur sighed and opened is can with a soft hiss like a snake  
"he, he put this Shock collar on me but before the Shock collar if I did something he disliked he would take a knife and stab me." Wilbur took a sip.  
"Did he rape you? It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it if he did" Stevie questioned.  
Wilbur shook his head,  
"I thought he would so many times, but he didn't." Wil looked down at his coke can, remembering how much he enjoyed his last night with Schlatt, it felt so warm, so good, Like heaven on earth, He felt guilty.  
he knew he shouldn't feel guilty, Schlatt kidnapped him, hurt him.  
"Maybe you should stay here, till that dude forgets about you. When it's safe." Wilbur gently nodded at Stevies' Idea.  
"let me show you to the guest room," Stevie got up and lead Wilbur to the guest room, It looked like any other normal guest room, Dull grey colors, a big grey bed, not much. He jumped when he felt gentle moving at the back of his sweater.  
"sorry! I should've asked, I just need to know the size of your clothes so I can buy you more." Wilbur sighed in relief, logically he knew that Schlatt was far, far, away from him but his paranoia still got the better of him.  
"I'd like to sleep if you don't mind," Stevie nodded and left Wilbur to his own devices.  
  
Wilbur flopped on the bed, crawling under the covers, his head melting into the pillow, like Snow in spring, a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Finally free.  
  
  


**Schlatt Pov**   
  


I'm glad I knew who that guy was, Steven, He was always the heroic type, sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, I'll make him regret everything, taking my Wilbur away.  
I grabbed a knife looking at my reflection in it, two thoughts ringing thought my skull,  
" _Why did Wil leave me"_ and _"REVENGE"  
_ And I plan to fulfill both of those thoughts, no matter how much it takes, I'm keeping my Perfect mate, My sun, MY Wilbur, and I'm keeping him, forever. 


	8. Searching

**3rd Person (Wilbur and Stevie)**

Wilbur woke up. the light from the guest bedroom window gently kissing his face, warming his face. it felt so serene and calm, or it was, It all ended when Wilbur saw a Shadowed form quickly appear and then, boom, a flash, nothing. it was calm again, the sun still gracing the tall mans' presence.

Wil rapidly decided it was a good time to leave the guest room for a little while. He got up and left the room smelling the comforting scent of bacon, eggs, and Waffles, despite not being able to taste that well he still missed the taste of that basic breakfast. When he went into the kitchen he saw Stevie checking on the sizzling bacon.  
"hey," Wilbur spoke, sleep tugging at his words.  
"good morning, grab a plate, I know you'll be wanting some of this." Stevie pointed to where the plates were.  
Wilbur got the plate and Stevie plopped the food on Wil's plate. Wilbur took a deep breath through his nose taking in all the smells.  
"how'd you escape?" Stevie questioned.  
"I tired him out with sex and then escaped through his window, I think he didn't account for me trying the windows because I didn't get shocked when I left." Wilbur took a knife and fork and started digging into the food.  
"huh. That was a thing to do smart, dude." Stevie congratulated Wilbur. Wil mindlessly nodded at the praise. The thought of the shadowed figure looping in his mind, what was that flash? was it a photo? who was that figure? Wilbur had a good guess but was too afraid for his mind to stoop to those levels.  
 _"_ _he couldn't have found me already"_ The fluffy-haired man sighed and gently shook his head of the thought. he had to stay strong if he wanted to get back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **3rd person (Jschlatt)**  
  


Schlatt was getting his shed ready. It was deep in the forest outside his house. a Chair, a desk, a bed, a couch, and a tv with just a new bundle on it and a DVD player with some Random DVD's he'd found at some random shop, he didn't want Wilbur to be confused and bored but, that was barely any of his worries.   
His big concern was if he should use the sedatives a friend of his gave him. He knew Wilbur wouldn't take them willingly, that's why he didn't wanna use them, he didn't wanna pin Wilbur down and painfully and poorly inject it into his lover, he didn't want to see his sweet, sweet, Wilbur cry in pain, Schlatt just wanted Wil to love him, to feel safe in his arm, to kiss him.  
So he decided he shouldn't unless he really really needed to. He wasn't sure what that meant but he knew it would be an instinct.  
  
He took out his phone and found the photo of Wilbur he took, he had forgotten to take off the flash, but it didn't matter all that mattered was that he could see every beautiful detail of Wilbur's face and the fact that the tall man still had some hickeys near his collar bone. a mark of who owns him.   
  
Schlatt will have his Wil back soon, _**very soon**_. 


	9. Taking

**3rd person  
  
  
  
** Wilbur woke up, a strong scent of blood hitting him hard.  
He got up seeing that his door had bloody, dripping handprints, and from what Wilbur could tell they were recent.  
Wil got up, walking to the door opening it seeing sporadic footsteps. Well more like hoove steps.  
Wilbur felt fear ring thought out his body as down the hallway he sees the bloody mangled corpse of Stevie.  
Blood spilled all over the hardwood floor.  
Wilbur got a tiny bit closer feeling even more nauseous. Wil now had a closer look at Stevie's face: it was mangled and bloodied, he could barely recognize Stevie's face.  
Stevie's head wasn't doing well either, his head was cracked open, a part of his head was as flat as the floor Wilbur was walking on,  
Wilbur felt his stomach churn, his chest tighten, and his breathing quicken.  
Wilbur took soft careful steps over Stevie's body than entering the living room seeing Schlatt sitting on the couch hunched over. He had a bloodied kitchen knife in one hand and a wooden bat splattered with Stevie's crimson red blood laid on the floor.  
"Hello, sugarpie." Schlatt said In a low dangerous monotone voice. Wilbur froze, his arms becoming tense, his lungs threatening to collapse in on themself.  
"Come here" Schlatt made a 'come hither' motion with his finger.  
Wilbur ran, he didn't care what Schlatt would do to him if he ran, he didn't want to spend another second, hearing, smelling, touching, or knowing Schlatt.

  
\----

  
Schlatt easily toppled Wilbur to the ground pinning him keeping Wil from punching or kicking him.  
"let go!" Wilbur yelled as he thrashed, Schlatt just had a cold unimpressed stare. Schlatt sighed as he took out a small syringe from his pocket injecting the unknown fluid into Wilbur  
"Goodnight, my sweet prince" Schlatt sweetly whispered into Wilburs ear.  
As soon as the syringe was empty Wilbur was knocked out into a deep sleep. Schlatt took Wilbur's asleep body to the shed Schlatt had prepared.   
Schlatt finally had his Wilbur back. 


	10. Forever

**3rd Person  
  
**  
  
Wilbur woke up on a bed, his head feeling like it was about to split in two.  
Wilbur looked around, seeing the bane of his existence snuggled up to him, his cheeks tear-stained Schlatt was in a deep sleep; Sometimes he would shake and whimper: Somehow it hurt Wil to see it. He knows he shouldn't care. Wilbur shook him and, Schlatt woke up with a start.  
"Hey, Woah, It's ok nothing's happening," Wilbur comforted Schlatt.  
Schlatt hugged Wilbur like if he let go, Wil would disappear.  
"What happened?" Wilbur asked in a worried tone while rubbing calming circles on the ram hybrid's back.  
"I-I _-sob-_ you _-hic-_ d-died... _"Schlatt_ could barely get his words out.  
"Hey, hey, it's ok, breathe Schlatt." Wilbur calmed Schlatt to the best of his ability.  
  
  
**** 

  
Schlatt's breathing steadied, and his tears stopped, he was finally calm enough to talk about the dream.  
"I accidentally gave you to much of that thing that put you to sleep... and, you overdosed I-" Wilbur shushed him  
"It was just a nightmare, nothing bad will happen to me, I promise you," Schlatt looked sad.  
"Wil... Will you stay with me forever?..." Wilbur quieted down.  
  
  
  
"Forever." Wilbur smiled, he hugged Schlatt, melting into the warmth.   
slowly he'd accepted that he was Schlatts, no matter what.  
  
  
He was Schlatt's Forever. 


End file.
